Life Unexpected
by acebear
Summary: first Raura so please be nice and don't forget to review


this is my first Raura so be nice and please review

don't own anything but the title and concept for this fiction

Ross was on the couch reading over the script for the new show that Laura and him were doing it had been years since their last show together . The shows title was called Life Unexpected and it was about a couple who after years of trying for a baby they finally gets pregnant a day or so after deciding to give up and look into adopting . Just then Ross hears the fount door open and he smiles seeing his lovely wife of two years . He puts the script down and walks over to her and kisses her . After finally braking apart she asks if that was the scripted for their show and he nods .

Laura then walked over and sat down and looked over the script . Ross asks if she wanted something to drink and she nodded and kept reading so he went into the kitchen and got them some iced tea . He then came back just as Laura finished reading the script . She looked at him and said wow that is a good script . Ross nodded and then handed Laura her tea then sat down next to her and started drinking his tea .

After finishing their tea Ross pulled Laura into his lap . He then pushed her hair back on one side then started kissing her neck making her moans with every kiss . She then stood up and looked at him with such love and lust that he hadn't seen since their wedding night . Ross then picked her up and carried her to their bedroom .

Laura looked up at Ross and kissed his cheek they had just finished their 4th round and they were getting sleepy . Ross was the first one to fall asleep and it took Laura only five more minutes before she to had fallen asleep . Laura was the first to wake up she woke up around 5am and decided to go make some breakfast .

Ross woke up to a empty bed and the smell of bacon he then got up out of bed and headed to the kitchen . He smiled seeing Laura cooking and just wearing his shirt from last night . He walked up behind her and kissed her cheek before taking a piece of bacon from the plate . After finishing the bacon Laura turned to Ross and put her arms around him and then kissed him . She moaned into the kiss loving the fact he tasted like bacon still . Ross pulled her closer closing the space between them turning the kiss into a full blown make out he loved the feel of her lips on his really he loved they way her body fit his like a glove as well .

Once they pulled apart it was time to eat bacon and eggs and toast . After they finished eating they got a call that the TV crew would be there in a hour and that they should take and put anything up that they didn't want shown so they started putting pictures of their families away just leaving the pictures of them out like their wedding pictures and a few of them in the field were they got engaged . After they had finished they sat on the couch waiting for the crew to come . It was about 15 minutes more when the crew finally knocked on the door . Ross went and answered the door and let the crew in . Laura got up and greeted them and then asked where should they start and the camera guy said how about scene one . Both Ross and Laura nodded then made their way back to the couch . Laura laid on the couch it wasn't hard for them to get into character all they really had to do was be themselves . Ross got on top of Laura and started kissing her and running his hand up her leg .

Laura let out a few loud moans as Ross softly grabbed her though then butt. Laura ran her hands threw his hair before going for his shirt . Just as his shirt hit the floor the director yelled cut on the scene he then said that the scene was perfect and only needing one take . Ross had a hard time trying to hide his boner while the crew was there they ended up doing a few more scenes before the crew finally left .

Once the crew was gone Ross picked up Laura and laid her on the couch before undressing both of them and getting on top of her . He slowly entered her after a bit they had a rhythm going . The faster Ross trusted the louder Laura got . It wasn't long and they were coming together. They laid there cuddling and getting their breathing normal . Once their breath was normal Ross kissed her then got up and went to the bathroom . While Ross was in the bathroom Laura sat up and looked at the clock once Ross came out of the bathroom he says we should get ready to go to my parents house . Laura nodded and got up and then asked if he wanted to join her in the shower before they getting dressed . Ross said you don't have to ask me twice as he walked to the bathroom and turned the shower on leaving Laura there she shook her head and then went to join him in the bathroom .

20 minutes later

Laura went into the bedroom and was looking for something to wear. Ross joined her in the bedroom a moment later dropping his towel he walks over to Laura pushing himself against her then grabbing some cloths and walking over to the bed and getting dressed . After finally picking out something Laura walked over to the bed and started getting dressed just as Ross finished . He then sat on the bed and waited for her to finish . It wasn't much longer and she was finished once she was she looked over at Ross and smiled then walked over and took his hand and said we better get a move on . Ross nodded in agreement and got up .

It didn't take them long to get to his parents house they walked into the kitchen were his mom and sister were . They greeted them with hugs before sitting down . They made small talk for a hour or so before getting asked how the filming was going to witch Laura said it's going great that they have only shot the first episode and that it was very easy to get into character because all they really had to do was be themselves . Laura then took Ross's hand and Ross smiled at her . They stayed a few more hours before decided to go back home.

Once they got home they went to the kitchen and started cooking dinner. 20 minutes later the pizza and bread sticks were done . Ross plated the food while Laura got them a beers . They went up to their bedroom to eat and watch TV . Once the finished eating they then laid down and cuddled soon Laura was looking at him she then got on top of him and started kissing his neck . Ross held her hips as she kept kissing his neck and she started rocking her hips making him hard and her wet .

Ross then flipped them over and stripped them . He then started kissing down her body he then starts eating her out making her moan even louder then she had all day . Her moaning was music to his ears he loved the fact he was the one making her moan like that. Once he was done licking up every drop of her he then kissed her while entering her . She started kissing his neck as they got a rhythm going she smiled as she kept kissing his neck . Soon they were coming while screaming each others names .

They were getting there breathing back to normal and cuddling when Laura suddenly sat up Ross looked at her with concern for she was looking green . Soon she was running to the bathroom witch made Ross even more worried . After a few moments Ross decided to go check on her . Laura was in the bathroom getting sick for the first few minutes but then all of a sudden she felt like she was going to black out and sure enough it wasn't long before she was on the floor out cold . Ross opened the door to the bathroom and saw Laura on the floor he ran over to her and tried to wake her up . After trying for a few he then called 911 then their families he was so scared that he might lose her he was on the phone with his mom when ems arrived he was crying when he hung up to let the paramedics in they fallowed him to the bathroom and they started working on her he was still crying as they put her in the amblence.

Ross fallowed her to the hospital once there he went straight back to the room they had her in . He sat in the chair next to her bed and held her hand . He was talking her trying to wake her up he was so focused on trying to wake her that he didn't hear her mom , dad and doctor come in . The doctor cleared his throat making Ross jump and look over . Her mom walked over to him as he started to cry again . Just then the doctor started talking saying that they will be running test to see what was wrong . Everyone nodded just then Ross's phone started ringing . He looked down and saw that it was his mom and he picked it up . His mom said that they were in the waiting room if he needed them he said OK and hung up as the doctor left he then told her mom and dad that he was going to go out to the waiting room to tell his mom that the doctor was going to run tests .

Ross walked out and into the waiting room were he saw his family and walked over to them . He said once he got there that the doctor was going to run some tests to see what was wrong he started crying again as his mom gave him a hug and said everything is going to be OK and that Laura was a fighter . Ross then said I'm so scared that I could lose her and that he didn't know what he would do if he did . His mom just hugged him more . Soon Laura's mom and dad came out along with Laura's doctor . Ross turned to the doctor and asked what was wrong . The doctor then said well I don't know to tell you but it seems that she is pregnant and as for the black out that can sometimes happen with high risk pregnancies so keep and eye on her and she is awake and asking for you . Ross nodded and left their families and the doctor standing in the waiting room and went to see Laura .

Once he got to her room he walked over to her and kissed her and asked he how she was feeling . She then said I feel OK just tried . Ross then asked if the doctor came in and talked to her . She shock her head no then asked if the doctor talked to him he then said yes and she said so what happened . Ross then kissed her hand and told her that they were having a baby but that the pregnancy was high risk .

Laura nodded then said that she could believe that they were actually going to be parents then she asked if their families knew knowing that they were in the waiting room Ross nodded . She then smiled when it finally sunk in that there was a baby their baby was growing inside her at that very moment . Ross then kissed her deep . Just then her doctor came in and said that if Ross promised to keep a eye on her that she could go home within the next few hours . Ross agreed and then the doctor left to go start on her paper work .

2 hours later

Laura getting dressed when Ross came in with a wheelchair to take her out to the car . Once she was dressed and in the chair Ross asked her if she was ready to leave . She nodded and said yes so Ross took Laura to the car .

A/n please review and chapter 2 will be up soon


End file.
